The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A wide variety of ointments and other compositions for use in human treatment have been known and used over the past decades. These ointments are usually semi-solid compositions that are intended for use on healthy skin or some mucosae, on the eyes, for example. These ointments or preparations should mostly have a local effect, deliver active ingredients percutaneously, or have a softening or protective effect on the skin.
Furthermore, numerous ointments for the treatment of wounds are known. EP 621 031 describes an ointment which is formulated as a gel and at least comprises a gel-forming polysaccharide and hexylene glycol. Carboxymethylcellulose or sodium alginate is to be used as a gel-forming polysaccharide. This composition apparently has an antimicrobial effect and is not toxic upon contact with fibroplasts.
Moreover, EP 107 526 describes a skin protective paste for the treatment of wounds or stoma care, for example, which, formulated as a gel, comprises polyvinyl pyrrolidone, carboxymethylcellulose, alginate, water, an oil, and a fatty acid ester. This gel contains at least 20 weight percent of water and at least 45 weight percent of hydrocolloids.
Furthermore, hydrophilic ointments are known that absorb a limited amount of water and may be used for the treatment of wounds. These ointments contain a mixture of different mono-, di- and triglycerides and a nonpolar oil and are included in Atrauman® on carrier materials for the production of so called ointment dressings, for example.
From EP 65 399, a sterile wound dressing is further known that comprises a carrier material impregnated with an antiseptic ointment and a water soluble polyvinyl pyrrolidone film. The ointment may be a hydrophilic or hydrophobic ointment.
From WO 96/036 315, a sterilizable paste or cream is known, which comprises an emulsion and a water insoluble, gel-forming material that may be cross-linked carboxymethylcellulose. The emulsion for its part is said to comprise an oil or wax, water, and an emulsifier, the water content being at least 40 weight percent.
A compress for wound treatment is known from WO 01/070 285, which comprises a hydrophobic elastomer matrix, into which the hydrocolloid particles are dispersed. Further, the matrix is said to have 55 to 90 weight percent of a nonpolar oil and a surface-active agent with an HLB value greater than 10.